


Life at Wammys

by Pinkey926



Category: DeathNote
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkey926/pseuds/Pinkey926
Summary: Just me being bored an writing a fanfic about wammys





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored sooooo enjoy

When Beyond woke up It was still dark his roommate A was still asleep. At first he just sat there in bed then he took out his phone and texted Mello. 

Beyond: Hey Mell's  
Mello: You woke me up at 4:00 AM what's so important.  
Beyond: Nothing I'm just bored  
Mello: GO TO SLEEP AND DONT BOTHER ME  
Beyond: Well someone's in a bad mood  
Mello: NO I JUST WANT SLEEEP  
Beyond: Well a little less sleep is not gonna kill u  
Mello: THATS IT IM TURNING MY PHONE OFF  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond: Mello  
Beyond : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO  
After that he gave up then he had an idea  
Beyond: Mattie can u do me a favor  
Matt: What  
Beyond: Imma call u wake up Mello and tell him it's for him  
Matt:k 

 

Mello woke up to Matt shaking him awake "what" Mello said. "It's for you" Mello picked up the phone " So Mells would you like to finish that lovely conversation from earlier" " STOP BOTHERING ME " Mello yelled. Matt burst into laughter.  
Beyond in his dorm burst into laughter also. He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't. He ended up waking up A. " What's going " A asked tiredly. " Nothing don't worry about it " Replied Beyond who had finally stopped his laughing fit. He looked at his phone which Mello had long since hung up. He then sat in his bed for awhile. Eventually he heared A go back to sleep and quietly got up and walked out of the dorm.  
He walked down several flights of stairs till he got to the door to the outside of Wammys. He just kind of took a walk then went back inside later he checked his phone.6:00 Am .  
He went to Matt and Mello's dorm. Then knocked repeatedly. Mello answered the door . " Yes " he said " It is 6:00 breakfast starts." " Yes and it continues until 9:00 " Mello said then started to shut the door . Beyond caught the door then dragged Mello out " Yes but I'm hungry now " " Then go eat " " Where do you think I'm going " " You can go without me " Beyond didn't answer. Matt had left the dorm also and began following . " I'm hungry too " " Thanks for backing me up Matt " Matt just shrugged as they walked to the cafeteria.  
When they got there they began to pick out food. Wammys house had a wide selection of food of which students could pick from . Mello grabbed a handful of chocolate Beyond grabbed several jars of jam and Matt was a normal person and grabbed pancakes .  
" Why am I the only normal one ? " "whadaya mean " Mello and Beyond said in unison . Matt just rolled his eyes .  
Over at the other table the female student Mia was trying to eat breakfast while another student Nathan repeatedly shot her with a nerf gun. " DIE COM-RAD DIE " he yelled . She then got up grabbed the nerf gun and smashed it on the table he watched as it broke into a million pieces .  
" Oh wow he just got told " Mello said  
Later on Matt Mello and Beyond were sitting out side Mello had fallen asleep Matt was playing video games and Beyond was listening to music.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it also writing this while on a plane
> 
> Also tell me if u want me to continue I was bored so I wrote this I am planing on continuing but I would like some feedback


End file.
